comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legion of Super-Heroes (s1 e01 Man of Tomorrow)
DC COMICS: Legion of Super-Heroes YOUTUBE: N/A PLOT: In the thirty first century, a super hero group called the Legion of Super Heroes fight off their worst enemies the Fatal Five.XXXXMeanwhile, in the twenty first century, Clark Kent tests his heat vision by burning a whole through a newspaper. Ma Kent, Clark’s mother, begins to talk to him about how he’s moving to Metropolis to become a copy boy at the Daily Planet. Clark then leaves his home and travels to the Smallville fair. Somewhere near by, a time bubble appears containing Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl, and Brainiac 5.XXXXThe three heroes begin to track down Superman while Clark gets taunted by one of his classmates. The classmate tells Clark that he couldn’t throw a ball well, and he couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn. Clark decides to show his classmate that he can, though he decides not to after he remembers what Ma Kent told him about using his powers. Clark throws the ball weakly, and it misses the target. The classmate laughs at Clark and walks away. Suddenly, a Ferris wheel strut snaps, and Clark goes over to save the people that are aboard it. Clark holds it, using the support from his back as he tries to hold it in position. The Legion of Super Heroes show up once again, and they help Clark save the people on the Ferris wheel. The people are astounded by what Clark can do, and Clark realizes that he is in deep trouble. Then, Saturn girl uses her mental powers to steal the crowd’s memories about this incident. After the incident, the Legion members tell Clark that they know all about his powers and the destiny that he has. Clark is astounded by this, so he flies away and travels back to his home.XXXXAt the Kent residence, Ma Kent tells Clark that his friends from the fair are visiting him. Clark goes into the kitchen to see who’s there when he realizes that it’s the Legion of Super Heroes. They tell him about the destiny he has as Superman and they tell him about how they need his help to stop the Fatal Five. Clark then agrees to go to the future and help them since they can return him back to the exact moment that he left.XXXXBack in the thirty first century, the rest of the Legion members are hanging up a “welcome Superman” banner up on a giant wall. Lightning Lad and Phantom Girl talk about how they are bringing a past hero into the future to help them. Lightning Lad feels that this only shows that the Legion is desperate. Phantom Girl then replies with “maybe that’s because we are desperate.” The time bubble arrives but Clark doesn’t make much of an impression on the others. One member of the Legion even calls him “SuperGEEK.” Lightning Lad doesn’t believe that Clark is who he says he is, so he decides to test him. Lightning Lad isn’t impressed by how much Clark can lift, as he thinks that it is only a small amount, though he soon learns that Clark lifted 3, 000 tons. Clark runs away before Lightning Lad learns the truth, with Saturn Girl going after him with intentions of getting him back.XXXXSaturn Girl finds Clark at the Superman museum where he learns about all the stuff that he did as Superman. Saturn Girl offers to take Clark Kent back to his Smallville home, though after an alert from Lightning Lad, Clark decides to stay.XXXXThe Legion regroup and prepare to take down the Fatal Five. They stand in front of their base, waiting for the Fatal Five to arrive. Superman runs away leaving the Legion to fight off the Fatal Five. All of the members get taken out as Superman goes to the museum to get a costume. Superman comes back, and fights the Fatal Five. Saturn Girl uses her power to free herself and the other legionaries. Lightning Lad instructs Superman to use his freezing breath to take down the last member standing, Emerald Empress. He does so, and freezes her giant floating eye, which is the center of her power. Meanwhile, the Legion rally up all the other members, though this is useless, as Emerald Empress uses her powers to teleport her and her teammates out of custody.XXXXBack at the Legion’s headquarters, Lightning Lad is now a fan of Clarks. Brainiac Five then offers to take Clark home, but he decides to stay and explore the future and his powers. Lightning Lad decides that Clark needs a better name the “Clark” to fight crime, but Clark replies with “I already have one… Superman!XXXX WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: * Booster Gold and Skeets are briefly seen when Clark enters the Superman Museum. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Saturn Girl Category:Lightning Lad Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Bouncing Boy Category:Triplicate Girl Category:Phantom Girl Category:Superman Category:Emerald Empress Category:Mano Category:Persuader Category:Tharok Category:Validus Category:Martha Kent Category:Booster Gold Category:Computo